Notre Dame
by Ravenara
Summary: A latenight snack leads to an odd conversation. Rated K for small pottymouth. Oneshot unless convinced otherwise :3


Okay, I know some of you are wondering about the teams' ages and so, here is my theory on Atlanta's age. The titles in high school are as follows from grade nine to grade twelve; Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior. So, since we know Atlanta is a Junior she's in grade eleven and thus she's most likely sixteen. Which would prolly make Archie seventeen . ;;

**Notre Dame**

Archie groaned and rolled ever in bed, glancing at his digital clock. The glaring red digits read _2:45 am._ He was about to resume his slumber when his stomach growled in protest.

"Oh c'mon… can't you wait 'til morning?" Obviously his stomach didn't like the idea and growled again. "Aw, damn."

Not in the least bit did the purple-haired teenager think it was odd that he was talking to his abdomen. It wasn't much different than talking to himself.

Clambering lazily out of bed, Archie fumbled for the door handle. He never did find it since the door was already open. After untangling himself from the sheets he made his way clumsily down the hall, tip-toeing past Jay's room. That kid slept so light a fly could wake him. The teenage hero padded into the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light. Opening the fridge Archie closed his eyes to spare himself the momentary stab of pain at the back of his eyes.

The last bit of a brick of cheese was found edible and Archie kicked the fridge closed. Sticking the chunk in his mouth, he padded out into the little area between the hallway and the livingroom

"Whatchya doing?" A soft, tired voice asked from behind him. Archie whirled around and was met by a small face peeking out from underneath a blanket on the couch. The luminescence of the television revealed it to be Atlanta.

Taking the chunk of cheese out of his mouth, Archie spoke. "Oh, just getting a snack. A growing boy needs to eat." He chuckled sheepishly at his own joke.

Atlanta nodded, yawned and went back to watching the T.V.. Archie paused for a few moments, watching her.

"So… what are you doing up?"

Atlanta shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" He asked the redhead, taking a step forward. Atlanta nodded.

"Yeah. This time I was turned into a lioness and was sent to the circus." She said with a small giggle.

Archie padded over to her and sat on the arm of the couch, next to her head. "Gee, that doesn't sound familiar." He joked.

Atlanta lightly punched him. "Heh, you won't catch me getting screwed in one of Zeus' temples." She replied.

"Oohh, I dunno. Time has a habit of repeating itself."

Atlanta looked up at Archie, hurt evident in her eyes. "I'm not a whore."

Biting his lip, Archie mentally kicked himself. _Idiot! You hurt her feelings!_

"I'm sorry Atlanta…"

"It's fine. We're both tired." She sat up, yawning and stretching. "Sit. You'll get a sore ass sitting there."

Archie blinked. He suddenly realized he was in nothing but his _Family Guy_ boxers. He sat anyway. Archie was at Atlanta's beck and call, whether she knew it or not. The huntress took the remote and flicked through a few channels then stopped at one. They were speaking a different language. French to be exact. Behind them was a large cathedral with two towers on either side.

Atlanta pointed to the screen. "See? That's the Notre Dame Basilica." She said the name with a perfect French accent, to Archie at least. "Celine Dion got married there."

"Cool."

"I can walk there from my mom's house." She continued.

"Isn't that in Montreal?"

"Yup."

"So… you live in Montreal?"

"When I'm with my mom."

"Cool."

Atlanta continued to chatter about the sights of Montreal, especially Old Montreal. Things Archie had never known about like the hauntings of Rue St. Paul and Pointe de Callier. Soon, she was lying on her back with her head in Archie's lap as she explained these things to him, her hands in the air demonstrating.

"In the Musee de Historie," She said with another unbroken accent. "You can literally see the layers of time. It's amazing."

"You know what else is amazing?" Archie asked, wanting answer with _You. _

"I dunno."

"The fact that we've able to keep our secret for this long. With all our slip-ups, heh, and that video from the subway of you and the Minotaur."

Atlanta chuckled at this. "Oohhh yeah. I remember that. I got freaked out because it was on the same new channel my parents watched. And they called, they were like, _'Atlanta Marie, that better not be you on that video down in New Olympia!' _."

Archie snorted. "Atlanta, _Marie._" Her middle name cracked him up everytime.

"Oh shuddup, Archie _James_." She teased with a giggle. Then she frowned as she stared up at the ceiling. Archie noticed and nudged her gently.

"What is it, Ta?" Ta was Archie's pet name for her, another sign of his affection towards her.

The speedy teenager sighed, "I don't like having to keep this from my parents. They worry about me enough as it is, with the divorce and everything. Hell, my mom doesn't even like it when I go hunting."

"Well that's more of a reason not to tell them. They prolly wouldn't believe you anyway. No one believes in the Greek Gods anymore." He said, almost solemnly.

Atlanta allowed herself a laugh, "How cliché is that? This huge responsibility to save the world has been _bestowed _upon us and we can't even tell our parents."

"Don't worry about it, when we send Cronus back to Tartarus we can tell them, mk?"

"Pfft, we won't need to tell them when it's all said and done." Atlanta snorted as she sat up. Archie immediately missed her touch but was reunited with it again when she snuggled up close to him. She didn't ask if he was uncomfortable, she was one of those people who didn't need to.


End file.
